Let it be
by lostiesgirl
Summary: Okay, i"ve decided to do a chalenge, do 1 story for the next 14 days. I"m calling it the 14 days of love stories. Not that creative, still... Sylar/Claire today. AU. Somewhat fluff. Soft T. Disclaimers for all.


A/N: Okay, for those that want to know why i'm showing up now, I've decided to do a 14 days of Valentine's stories. The idea came to me from, of all things, a derpy hooves/Doctor whooves christmas video, for those that are bronys or Pegasisters, check the link in my profile.

They will be at least 1000 words. I have a couple of ideas on which couples i'll do, but some suggestion would be nice. Part one of the 14 days of Valentine's love stories.

AU; in a similar universe with the past stories that had these characters. But some subtle nods to the show. Even thought it really doesn't take place like that... Okay.

Also certain nods to certain things, as per usual at this point. it's confirmed: Tv tropes ruined me. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or the Characters, if that really were the case, we would have gotten the wrapping-up movie.

* * *

He looks at her sleeping form as he twirls a piece of her golden blonde hair. She doesn't stir, just lightly snoring. The fact that she lead him here, to her bedside, still makes his heart races that He'll wake up from this beautiful nightmare. But They were right, There's No Place Like Home.

She had seen him at his worst, she even has first hand experience of the monster Sylar. As he starts to think, he can't help but flash back to their first meeting, since 'Sylar'.

He was reading a newspaper at the park, noticing the lack of certain events of the past few weeks, when by some random coincidence, She sits down on the same bench, but at the far end.

He had folded his newspaper to give her a smile. "Afternoon, M'lady."

Claire had widen her eyes at him and stares coldly at him. "Hello, Gabriel, or is it still Sylar?"

He sighs. After everything they had been through, He couldn't blame her to feel icey towards him. "He's gone Claire, Gone for good. Unless you slept throught that."

Claire softly shakes her head. "That not what you, or He said. 'I have and always will be a part of him.' "

He glances at his hands. "Claire, remember what i said a few years back, that baddies can't be trusted." He looks back at her, hoping that she remembers.

She can't help but smile at the memory. "I do."

"Can't you at least take a chance? Just to prove myself worthy of you."

She tries to mull things over. "Fine." She points at him. "Just one date. We'll see what happens."

That date at a new club where he had showed off his dance moves. Which made Claire laugh so hard that it resulted in another a few days later and another in the similar spain of time. And by then it's been one month since that day. And He's here, in her bed.

Gabriel softly smiles as He gets up from the bed. _Years after every thing, the lies the decite, Sylar._ He shudders at the Inhumane Monster. He gazes back at his sleeping beauty. He doesn't deserve this... He may be cleanse free of his influence, he feels that he has to do more, to be truly be able to be redeemed in his princess's eyes.

"Where are you going?" Claire calls out to him. He turns back to see her. "Come back to bed."

He does as he asked. "I'm not really tired."

Claire stood up and leans against the bedpost. "Fine, talk. I'll just get coffee in the morning."

He waves her hands at her. "I don't deserve you."

"Nice way to start off the conversation."

"I mean it, i have hurt so many people, almost killed your father, and yet you put up with me."

"Gabe, just because i haven' been on this earth as long as you doesn't mean i'm shortsighted." She lightly snorts as she realizes the pun. "Sylar wasn't your dark side, it was because of people using you, as a means to an end. He was created for that purpose."

"No-" Claire shuses him. " You can't be redeemed. " Gabriel looks down. "Because you have no reason to be redeemed." She leans forward and lightly kisses his cheek. " So, don't you think for one second more about this."

Gabriel smiles as he turns his head to gingerly kiss her. His burden being lifted by every peck she gives him, every affectionate words, every lovely stare into her eyes.

* * *

A/n: Okay, i did my best, but i know i didnt" reach 1000, but i"ll try for the next one. but now i want to hear feedback from you. And stay tune for my next valentine love story.

By the way, i was considering Adventure'verse, what do you guys think of the name? ( for my forum readers.)


End file.
